


Silent Fights

by frozenkingdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gender Dysphoria, I'm so sorry, M E H, Meh, Misgendering, come al solito non so che cazzo sto facendo, qualcosa di sbagliato senza dubbio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di battaglie silenziose, fra piccole vittorie e brucianti sconfitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Io credo proprio che il mio masochismo sia giunto a un livello tale da necessitare di serio aiuto professionale. Perché non posso farmi così tanto del male, non volontariamente. Chi mi conosce sa quanto possa avermi fatto soffrire la stesura di questa storia, in modi che difficilmente possono essere spiegati, ma l'ho scritta lo stesso e non me ne voglia chi ha creato il pg di Celes ma giuro di essere un sacco mortificato.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : CowT-verse  
**_Personaggi_** : Celes  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 2024  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** :Angst, Introspettivo,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Io credo proprio che il mio masochismo sia giunto a un livello tale da necessitare di serio aiuto professionale. Perché non posso farmi così tanto del male, non volontariamente. Chi mi conosce sa quanto possa avermi fatto soffrire la stesura di questa storia, in modi che difficilmente possono essere spiegati, ma l'ho scritta lo stesso e non me ne voglia chi ha creato il pg di Celes ma giuro di essere un sacco mortificato.  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Di battaglie silenziose, fra piccole vittorie e brucianti sconfitte.

**_ SILENT FIGHTS _ **

Ha sempre sentito che c'era qualcosa di strano, al mattino prima della doccia o la sera quando guardarsi allo specchio era più una condanna che una liberazione. Una malinconia di un luogo mai visto e di una sensazione mai provata, la mancanza di un tassello nel proprio petto o, più semplicemente, una distorta consapevolezza che qualcosa nella sua vita non era come doveva essere.  
La sensazione si faceva più forte con la voce della madre e nel modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome, scaglie di vetro incastrate sotto la pelle unite a dolorose carezze che parevano più lupi affamati, ben nascosti dietro maschere da innocenti agnelli.  
« Celestia, tesoro, perché non ti trucchi un po'? »  
L'ombretto risaltava il colore inusuale dei suoi occhi chiari (questo riusciva a riconoscerlo), quel grigio macchiato dall'oro di un sole che non era in grado di riscaldare il suo cielo, e i pigmenti creavano un gioco di luci e ombre che metteva in risalto e al contempo celava tutte le parti sbagliate. Come se i colori non giocassero solo sul suo viso ma anche sul suo corpo e su ogni cosa che istintivamente nascondeva dentro di sé. Non era questione di vedere o meno la bellezza di quel viso nello specchio, che rispondeva al suo sguardo come a quello di un estraneo, ma piuttosto il fatto di non riuscire a scorgere alcun sentore di familiarità lungo la linea morbida della mascella o le lunghe ciglia scure. Era sempre una sensazione così strana vedere il proprio riflesso muoversi, parlare, _esistere_ ; avere la consapevolezza di essere quella persona solo per abitudine e non per un reale sentimento. Muoveva le labbra carnose e ascoltava la propria voce acuta sapendo di dover percepire un senso di appartenenza per entrambe, che però non era in grado di provare davvero.  
« Celestia cara, indossa quest'abito. Sono certa che te ne innamorerai! »  
Il tessuto del vestito si muoveva contro la sua pelle con la leggerezza di una piuma ma pareva essere fatto di ruvida carta vetrata per il modo in cui a ogni movimento sradicava uno strato di bugie dal suo corpo. Faceva quasi male, male fisico, vedere come ogni cosa di sé che sentisse di odiare venisse messa in risalto, dalla vita stretta ai fianchi larghi fino al seno piccolo ma comunque presente. Spesso si trovava a fissare i manichini o i modelli di completi maschili e fantasticare su come sarebbe stato guardarsi con quelli addosso. Provava una quasi morbosa curiosità che però faceva a botte con la paura di sembrare solo una persona ridicola. Una camicia non avrebbe avvolto il suo busto come con un petto maschile, i pezzi che componevano il suo corpo sbagliati e montati male, troppo per non sembrare un bambino che si sente grande a indossare gli abiti dei genitori.  
Ha sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa che mancasse, un vuoto che sentiva il bisogno di riempire, quasi come una lunga e distorta nota che risuonava imperterrita ogni giorno, accompagnando ogni suo momento, fosse esso di quiete o di impegno poco importava. La frustrazione si accompagnava al senso di perdita, si sentiva di essere un'anima spaesata e perduta, senza meta né direzione. Aveva bisogno di risposte, e quando finalmente arrivarono gettarono sconforto e paura fra le sue mani piccole dalle lunghe dita sottili.  
La prima volta era capitato di notte, e al suo risveglio aveva chiamato la madre con il terrore nella voce, gli occhi che minacciavano le lacrime. Non aveva capito il motivo dei suoi sentimenti, ma qualche tempo dopo sarebbe stato tutti così chiaro.  
« Non hai niente di che preoccuparti, Celestia. » aveva detto la madre, un sorriso che possedeva il sapore aspro del veleno e l'odore ferroso di quel sangue che macchiava le lenzuola, « Sei diventata una signorina! Sei una donna a tutti gli effetti, ora. » aveva poi aggiunto, abbracciandola come se avesse vinto il più ambito dei premi. Ma in realtà aveva mai sentito di essere più distante dalla vittoria in vita sua. Voleva piangere, tornare indietro nel tempo, riavvolgere le parole della madre nella sua bocca e impedirle di sbattergliele in faccia con il sorriso più tagliente che avesse mai sperimentato.  
Non capiva la sua gioia, non voleva condividerla, non poteva farlo; non quando quello stesso evento che rendeva così solare sua madre riempiva invece il suo petto della sostanza più densa e pesante che avesse mai sentito. Aveva la costante sensazione di cadere, il terreno che spariva da sotto i suoi piedi e quella sostanza che imponeva al suo corpo di gettarsi nelle braccia di un vuoto del quale non vedeva la fine.  
Faceva paura.  
Per molto tempo l'angoscia aveva accompagnato la disperata ricerca di un nome, una parola per spiegare tutto quello che si smuoveva nel suo petto, il distacco fra sé e ciò che sentiva invece sarebbe dovuta essere la sua vita. Non sapeva dare una spiegazione certa a cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, quando se lo chiedeva, ma sapeva che la risposta più vicina alla realtà era semplicemente "tutto".  
Ma poi lo aveva trovato. Un giorno la risposta si era presentata come un ospite inatteso, al pari di un acquazzone improvviso o del peggiore degli uragani. La paura non era scemata per niente, la confusione regnava ancora sovrana nella sua mente, il dolore e il peso al petto continuavano a cercare di avvicinare il suo corpo al baratro, ma tutto ciò che aveva sperimentato aveva finalmente un nome.  
Le volte successive sapeva che sarebbe arrivato con la precisione di un arciere esperto. Poteva benissimo figurarselo nella mente, con chiarezza, esattamente come un macabro film in bianco e nero: la sensazione nasceva nel centro esatto del suo essere, forse nella sua anima o fra le costole, e si stiracchiava come un gatto, aprendosi come i petali di un fiore. Si spandeva, fresca come l'acqua, per poi trafiggere la sua carne con la gelida realtà di spesse lastre di ghiaccio, togliendo il respiro.  
Questo fino a quando non si svegliava al mattino con le lenzuola sporche di sangue, la madre che accarezzava i suoi capelli fin troppo lunghi e sussurrava dolcemente di come non dovesse preoccuparsi.  
« È normale, Celestia! Le lenzuola si cambiano e le macchie si puliscono. »  
Avrebbe voluto urlare. Aprire la bocca e usare tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo per dirle che era dannatamente forte il desiderio di essere come il materasso sul quale dormiva ogni notte e poter cambiare le proprie lenzuola per lavar via le macchie; cambiare il proprio corpo ed eliminare il dolore.  
Ma ogni mese non diceva nulla di tutto questo, annuiva in silenzio e sprofondava un poco di più dentro il terreno, sentendosi un albero le cui radici immettono vita nel sottosuolo invece che raccoglierne, svuotandosene di giorno in giorno.  
Guardarsi allo specchio era un dolore sempre maggiore, il proprio nome pronunciato dalla voce soffice della madre una lama incandescente che di volta in volta affondava sempre più a fondo nella sua carne. E ogni mese, puntuale, giungeva la sua condanna per quell'esistenza che chissà in che punto aveva perso se stessa, incasinandosi a quel modo.  
« Celestia, mi domando cosa ti renda così triste! Lo sai che puoi sempre parlarne con me, vero? »  
Rassicurare la madre era più difficile dello scorgere il proprio riflesso negli specchi o liberarsi dei vestiti prima di farsi la doccia, le proprie parole che come fuoco distruggono ogni cosa attorno a sé. Si sente richiamare dal buio sotto ai suoi piedi, la materia nel proprio petto pesante come piombo, e se chiude gli occhi percepisce i capelli ondeggiare, il viso sferzato dal forte vento, segno che la sua caduta ha acquistato velocità.  
Dormire significava immergersi in sogni gelidi come acque d'inverno, mostri senza volto che si stringevano alle sue gambe e scorticavano la sua pelle, lasciando profonde cicatrici che solo i suoi occhi sembravano notare. Ma cercava di farsi forza, di costruire pezzo a pezzo quelle fondamenta che sarebbero dovute essere solida base per la propria personalità ma che continuavano a tremare, minacciando di cedere, ad ogni perdita di sangue e ad ogni volta che la madre chiamava il suo nome.  
« Usciamo un po', Celestia, e passiamo un pomeriggio insieme fra donne! »  
Uscire di casa equivaleva ad una macabra passerella di umiliazione e dolore, camminare a piedi nudi su carboni ardenti, vetri infranti e ossa rotte, la pelle del volto dolorosamente tirata in un sorriso forzato e la voce plasmata dal silenzio. Sentiva costantemente gli occhi di tutti su di sé, una ribalta che non ha mai chiesto, e sapere di essere in mostra appesantiva il suo petto e faceva ridere suadente il buio sotto ai suoi piedi. Chiamava con voce calda, nonostante il freddo che emanava, e sarebbe bastato così poco per lasciarsi andare. Così poco...  
« Celestia, tesoro, ti andrebbe di-- ? »  
« Celes. »  
« Come? »  
« Celes, mamma. Il mio nome è Celes. »  
Erano passati due anni dalla prima volta che il suo sangue aveva macchiato le lenzuola ma finalmente il proprio coraggio era riuscito ad erigere una piccola fortezza su quelle fondamenta che erano state così duramente scalfite nel tempo. Sua madre non aveva capito, o forse aveva preferito ignorare e fingere di non comprendere, ma non importava. Aveva fatto il primo passo, e si era trattato del primo di molti altri. Aveva smesso di indossare tutto ciò che la donna desiderava, tentando di scoprire con cosa si sentisse più a suo agio, sperimentando; i suoi capelli erano più corti, sbarazzini, e la freschezza aveva portato ristoro al suo animo ferito.  
« Celes. » diceva ogni volta che la donna chiamava il suo nome, la voce un po' piccola e timorosa, « Celes. » ripeteva con forza davanti allo specchio, nella solitudine della propria camera, « Celes. » piangeva sottovoce nei giorni più duri, quando il buio si raggruppava attorno alle sue caviglie e il gelo gli saliva fino alle tempie.  
Lo ripete anche in quel momento, seduto sul letto nella propria stanza, l'intera Accademia che lentamente si sveglia ignara del dolore che gli si spande nel petto, il lenzuolo sotto di sé appena umido. Ripete il proprio nome, mentalmente, quando si alza e con la magia ripulisce sia il lenzuolo che il proprio pigiama da quel sangue che odia con tutto se stesso. Geme con voce tremante quel nome al quale si aggrappa con disperazione mentre il dolore al ventre gli fa stringere le dita della mano alla scrivania, chiudere gli occhi e inspirare profondamente.  
« Celes. » sussurra allo specchio, una volta vestito e pronto per le lezioni, pronto a ignorare il proprio corpo, pronto a combattere contro se stesso e il buio che lo vorrebbe con sé.  
« Celes. » si dice un'ultima volta, aprendo la porta e tentando invano di sentirsi preparato a difendere la propria identità da chi, per semplice cattiveria o estrema leggerezza, non lo rispetta abbastanza. Una parte di lui sa benissimo che la strada è ancora lunga, che ci saranno altre lacrime e altro sangue, altre voci a chiamarlo Celestia e cercare di sovrastare la sua che, troppo flebile e delicata, cerca di farsi ascoltare. Ma ha un così tale disperato bisogno di credere in se stesso che è disposto anche a questo, a mettersi in pasto ad un mondo che non è certo voglia davvero fermarsi e conoscerlo, un mondo che pensa di avere tutte le risposte per e su di lui, su cos'è e cosa deve diventare; un mondo che, invece, non ha la minima idea di chi lui sia veramente.  
Mentre cammina a testa bassa per i corridoi dell'Accademia si rende conto che nemmeno lui sa molto di se stesso, di quali siano i suoi desideri e le sue aspirazioni; ma così come ha avuto bisogno di tempo per comprendere quale fosse il suo nome –qualcosa che ad altri viene offerto dalla nascita e che accettano immediatamente, che non necessita di essere ricercato e per il quale bisogna combattere- si rende conto che ha solo bisogno di tempo per scoprire la persona che non solo è destinato a diventare ma che _desidera_ essere, nelle sue luci e ombre.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
